The Girl With The Eyes
by TheRainyAsian
Summary: Monica is a special girl. She's the braniac of her few friends, has excellent senses and a strange ability's. She soon meets with another boy and creates a close relationship, but finds trouble dewling close. Will she discover the truth about herself that will give her the key to her life or it destroy her life? Find out in The Girl With The Eyes. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. I have been busy so I haven't been able to update, but I'm restarting and doing the stories again. This story is going to be a very touching subject for some people, especially me. In this story, the main character goes through racial bullying a type of bullying I hope no one goes through. I am going through this type of problem at school and continue to face it every day. I just want to say this, please stand up and fight against it. Thank you. Now I hope you enjoy my story and if you do, please comment, favorite and follow this story. And if I get 100 views, I will give you guys something special to read.**

_Quarter to twelve. Crap I'm late! Why did I have to stop by the library! Ah the coach is going to kill me! Why did I have to late?_

I ran as fast as I could all the way across town. I was running late for a flag football game across town and had stopped to drop off my books to the library. As I was near the community park I took a quick glance at my watch. A sterling silver watch with 3 long dark red hands told me the exact time, a gift from a friend for my 13th birthday. It was already twelve twenty nine.

_Yes! Perfect timing!_

"Well Monica, you got here just in time." My coach, Melissa spoke

I looked up and noticed that Melissa had straightened her long brown hair.

"I know. I ran here from the other side of town." I replied panting heavily.

"All right kids! Let's start the game!" The coach yelled at the 40 plus kids stretching on the field. Soon we were launched into a game, red against blue. I was on the red side, and like every other game, losing. The blue team had a one point lead 5-6, I examined the field looking for a good route that would lead me to the flag. I heard a cheer to my left as a guy with short curly brown hair ran across the midline with a flag in one hand.

_One point for us._

A high pitch whistle was heard throughout the field, it came from the coach. The whistle signified that the next team who scored a point would win the game.

"You know you have no chance of winning you yellow buffoon."

I would recognize that bratty fake high pitch voice from anywhere. I look over to my right and glared at the source of that demeaning comment. Sarah. She thinks she so perfect with her long blond hair, perfect completion and symmetrical face. Looking at her face just makes me want to puke.

"Shut up Sarah." I spat.

"Why should I? Hey I have a maid who's yellow, she cleans my toilet. I bet your good at that you yellow freak. You think you're so smart, but all you really are is a teacher's pet. We all know you're not going to win this game and I'm goanna take you out." She said in such a harsh tone I wanted to cry.

_So what? Half of the world is Asian, so what? What's the problem of getting all A's? Good grades are the only way for me to get out of this place and give me a life._

"What? Is something wrong? Did I hurt your little wittle feelings?" Sarah asked with a fake sympathetic face.

"Look here you freak. You will never fit in. People of your kind will never fit in. White's will always be the ones in charge, yellows will always work for us. So go back to whatever dump you came from and stay there." She spat out with such harshness that I cringed the entire time.

"You can insult me, but you can never insult my people." I yelled loudly. It was so loud that I got everyone on the field's attention. I didn't know what was happening. I had suddenly felt this rush of extra energy as I yelled that at her.

_Did she hit some kind of nerve? I don't know. But I felt this urge to run for the flag, and I did._

"Get her!" A boy yelled in the distance.

Soon I'm deep into the other side with about 20 kids running after me from all angles. I spot a guy running at me from my upper left corner and as duck as he tries to tackle me. How I did that I didn't know. I had nearly gotten the flag when I also ran into a shot lean guy with bushy brown hair. I jumped over him and successfully avoided him.

_How did I just do that? He's at least 4 feet tall. How?_

I grabbed the flag and had started running back to my side just when I gotten into trouble. The 3 fastest kids in the entire town were coming towards me. They could run faster than any bike. How could I outrun them? I felt another bolt of energy as I felt my legs run faster than usually. I looked to my left as the fastest kid named Jenny was running towards me. I glanced at her and she stopped dead in her tracks. It looked like she was seeing a ghost. How odd. I continued running until I was running side by side with the other two kids. They were about to touch me from both sides and I knew I was done for it when I felt one last jolt of energy throughout my body, and ran faster than both of them. Causing the two kids slam together.

_Impossible. I couldn't have outrun them._

I finally crossed the midline back to my teams own side. I dropped the flag panting, I was quite surprised about how quiet it suddenly became.

_We just won the game... No, I've won the game.._

In fact it was dead silent. I looked back to the other side and saw everyone just standing there stiff frozen staring at me. Looking back at the coach and my team, they were all staring at me. Even Sarah the attention whore was staring at me.

"M-Monica… Your eyes…" Melissa started.

I paused, right before everything turned pitch black.


	2. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys. I'm deciding to stop fan fiction once and for all. Goodbye! Sorry!

Note.. Check the date...


End file.
